


You found me, at last

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Teasers & Trailers, The Dread Wolf Rises, dragon age 4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: I suspect you have questions... e fidatevi, non siete i soli.Il momento di un confronto finale è giunto. Ma quali saranno i risvolti? Quali le conseguenze?E' davvero possibile fermare in tempo Solas dal suo piano o arriveremo troppo tardi?





	You found me, at last

  
  
  
_Correva_.

Correva da così tanto tempo che si meravigliava di come potesse mettere ancora un piede dopo l’altro, senza arrancare, nonostante il fiato corto e spezzato, una fitta ai fianchi ad ogni passo per lo sforzo.

Continuava a correre, lungo le immense sale di quell’arcaico tempio in rovina.

I mosaici sulle pareti che affiancavano il vasto corridoio che stava percorrendo, un tempo dorati e rilucenti come di luce propria, brillavano brevemente al suo passaggio, per poi diventare ombre che la inseguivano subito dopo, senza darle tregua, standole alle calcagna, spingendola ad avanzare con più foga e con terrore crescente.

Inspirava ed espirava rumorosamente dalla bocca, il suo respiro l’unico suono ad accompagnarla, amplificato a dismisura in quelle aule deserte.

_Fa che non sia troppo tardi_, si diceva.

_Fa che non sia troppo tardi_, si ripeteva, pregando divinità che non sapeva più se ritenere tali o se potessero davvero darle ascolto ed esaudire le sue suppliche.

_Var lath vir suledin_

Il giuramento che aveva suggellato prima del loro congedo forzato rimbombava nella sua mente come monito e forza motrice, un'eco che si infrangeva contro le pareti della sua testa e tornava indietro, ancora e ancora, più forte ed assordante di prima.

Correva e, proprio quando sembrava che fosse destinata a quel tormento in eterno, il corridoio si aprì in un atrio cerimoniale.

La stanza era circondata da arcate così alte che pareva che il soffitto non esistesse. Alcune di esse, ai lati, si aprivano su giardini nei quali la natura aveva ripreso il sopravvento. In quelle frontali, tuttavia, una luna occupava uno spazio centrale; ma la sua luce, seppur fioca e riflesso di una stella ben più grande, era ben definita e i suoi raggi si lanciavano come per magia lungo il corridoio dal quale era appena arrivata, lacerandolo come una ferita, in un lugubre ed innaturale chiarore verdastro.

Al centro della sala c'era uno spazio rialzato occupato da un lungo altare, apparentemente vuoto, ma la sua corsa giunse comunque ad una fine.

_Lui _era girato di spalle, in ginocchio, come accasciato, davanti all'altare, le braccia rilasciate mollemente lungo i fianchi e la testa china, esausto.

Un lungo mantello nero fluttuava dalle sue spalle, nascondendo alla vista i suoi abiti.

«_Solas»_

Il suo nome le uscí come un sospiro, debole e stremato, ma sentiva dentro di sè che lui aveva avvertito la sua presenza. E, infatti, il suo capo si sollevò appena in sorpresa e, forse, _persino_, con _speranza…?_

«_Così_… mi hai trovato, _alla fine__» _la salutò, senza voltarsi.

La sua voce era profonda, roca, quasi affranta. Non l’aveva mai sentita in quella tonalità e la cosa la preoccupò parecchio. Pareva richiedergli molte forze._ C’era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato nel suo tono_.

Colta da un improvviso e tremendo senso di inquietudine, riprese a correre verso di lui. _Qualcosa non andava._

«Non avrei mai voluto che mi vedessi così...» disse, girandosi, infine, proprio come aveva fatto tanti anni prima.

Lei si bloccò, all’istante, come paralizzata da un suo incantesimo. Gli occhi di Solas avevano un bagliore blu intenso e fisso, che sembrava espandersi ovunque sul suo volto e sul collo fino a creparlo in venature cerulee. Alle sue spalle, quello che inizialmente le era sembrato il suo mantello, si rivelò essere un’aura scura, nera e densa come l’abisso, che prese ad avvolgerlo, a prosciugarlo delle sue energie, a consumare la sua carne, impedendogli di muoversi...

«_Cosa_… COSA TI E’ SUCCESSO?!» gridò, presa dall’orrore. Questa volta corse da lui senza esitazioni, in preda al panico, afferrandogli le mani -_gelide_\- per tirarlo, portarlo via con sè, salvarlo...

L’aura-ombra si allungò dal suo corpo e crebbe, crebbe, crebbe, fino ad assumere la forma di un enorme lupo nero con sei occhi cremisi che la fissavano ghignanti e parevano ridicolizzarla con la malignità.

Il Temibile Lupo, la creatura che la perseguitava in tutti i suoi incubi più oscuri.

«_Venhan_...»sussurrò Solas, o ciò che ne era rimasto.

«No! No, no, no, **NO**!»

Si svegliò tremante nel suo letto, in una pozza di sudore.

Urlò al mondo la sua disperazione, fino a sentire la voce squarciarle la gola.

  
  



End file.
